Stuttering by SlipStitch
by claudia20100
Summary: Neville vuole uscire con Harry Potter, ma non è così sicuro di avere quello che serve per frequentare il Salvatore Tassorosso!


_**DISCLAIMER**: Harry Potter e tutti i personaggi della saga sono di proprietà di J.K. Rowling e di chiunque ne possieda i diritti. Questa storia non ha alcun fine di lucro, né intende infrangere alcuna legge su diritti di pubblicazione e copyright._

_**ATTENZIONE**: tutti i personaggi di questa storia sono immaginari e non hanno alcun legame con la realtà. Qualsiasi nome e riferimento a fatti o persone reali è da ritenersi casuale._

_oOoOo_

_**TITOLO**: **Stuttering** (Balbuziente)_

_**AUTRICE**: SlipStitch_

_**RATING**: PG13_

_**PARING**: Harry/Neville_

_**TRAMA**: Neville vuole uscire con Harry Potter, ma non è così sicuro di avere quello che serve per uscire con il Salvatore Tassorosso! _

_**GENERE**: Romantico_

**AVVERTIMENTI**: AU, Pre-Slash

_**LINK**: L'account dell'autrice è registrato nei seguenti siti:_

_# FanFiction .net (^ www. fanfiction. net/s/5806672/1/Stuttering ^ link diretto alla storia )  
# HP Fandom ( ^ www. hpfandom. net/eff/viewstory. php? sid=38821 ^link diretto alla storia )_

_**TRADUZIONE**: La storia è composta una one-shot. Ogni commento che invierete sarà tradotto e inviato all'autrice, ogni due settimane._

_**Prima di iniziare a leggere la storia ecco la nota introduttiva dell'autrice:**  
Sono consapevole del fatto che Harry sia un Grifondoro, ma nella mia storia Harry è un Tassorosso. La storia si svolge al sesto anno. Sirius è vivo e si presume che abbia cresciuto Harry. E' una storia fluff e AU.  
Ho sentito la canzone' Stuttering (Kiss Me Again)' di Ben's Brother e non riuscivo a non pensarci ... questo è il risultato. _

_BUONA LETTURA!_

oOoOo

La maggior parte dei giorni Hogwarts era una scuola tranquilla, poiché la gente occupava solo una piccola porzione dell'enorme castello. Il resto del castello era vuoto e pronto per essere esplorato da primini curiosi e Tassorosso avventurosi che volevano un angolo tranquillo per leggere. Neville Paciock era al momento sulle tracce di uno dei suddetti Tassorosso: Harry James Potter, il loro Salvatore, che si era rivelato essere solo un ragazzo normale, nonostante tutto il seguito mediatico su di lui.

La scuola magica - naturalmente era un essere magico - era a conoscenza dello stalking quasi silenzioso di Neville e non poteva che essere divertita, perciò trovò divertente lasciare che Harry trovasse una stanza, giusto alla fine del corridoio. Una volta che Neville entrò dietro il quieto Tassorosso, la porta e anche il corridoio scomparvero dall'esistenza.

La stanza era ben illuminata, poiché il soffitto era fatto di vetro, e un tempo era stata una serra. Poi fu trasformata in un solarium, quindi una classe e poi era caduta in disuso.

Neville lo guardò da un angolo della stanza, quando Harry alzò lo sguardo e poi si guardò intorno, solo per irrigidirsi e fissare il punto esatto in cui si trovava. "Mi dispiace, non sapevo che ci fosse qualcuno qui dentro". Harry fece per andare verso la porta ma si fermò quando non riuscì a trovarla. "Che cosa hai fatto alla porta?"

Il Grifondoro si riscosse dal suo sguardo-innamorato-di-Harry per guardarsi intorno in confusione, proprio come aveva fatto Harry. "Io - Io - Io non ho fatto nulla". Era stupito che, anche se aveva apparentemente superato la sua balbuzie, solo un piccolo Tassorosso poteva farlo sentire come se stesse sostenendo di nuovo i suoi esami GUFO. "Sono si - si - si - sicuro che la porta comparirà di nuovo". Maledetta la sua balbuzie! _'Ora starò zitto.' _

Brillanti occhi smeraldo lo fissarono con lieve confusione, ma comunque Harry annuì. Si diresse verso una delle sedie vicino alla grande vetrata con la sua borsa al suo fianco e si rannicchiò su di essa. "Io sono Harry Potter, sesto anno Tassorosso". Neville sorrise per come l'introduzione sembrasse un titolo regale. Il suo sorriso si spense però quando Harry si voltò e lo fissò. Neville si fece prendere dal panico e cercò di capire cosa si aspettasse che dicesse al riguardo, poiché tutti già sapevano chi fosse Harry Potter. "Tu sei?"

"Oh". Il volto di Harry si illuminò con un piccolo sorriso e Neville si aggrappò alla parete quando sentì tutto il suo corpo ronzare per quel gesto. "Io-Io-Io-Neville, il mio nome è Neville Paciock. Sono un Grifondoro del sesto anno". Il sorriso di Harry si ingrandì e le guance di Neville divennero rosse quando capì che quel sorriso era solo per lui.

"E' un piacere conoscerti, Neville, " disse Harry e aprì la sua borsa per tirare fuori i suoi libri.

Harry era probabilmente il ragazzo del sesto anno più basso in tutta la scuola, a parte forse Daphne Greengrass, ma tutti pensavano che comunque fosse in parte goblin. I suoi occhi erano di uno stupefacente verde brillante e, con gli occhiali spessi che indossava, sembravano troppo grandi per la sua faccia. Si ricordò della prima volta che aveva visto Harry sul treno, indossava sempre vestiti di marca che gli calzavano a pennello. _'Il poveretto deve avere i suoi vestiti fatti su misura__,__ per quanto è piccolo.'_

Harry aveva la tendenza a confondersi in mezzo alla folla, proprio come faceva Neville, e per quel motivo Neville lo aveva notato in un primo momento.

Trascinando i piedi e con passo incerto, si diresse verso dove si era sistemato Harry e si sedette dall'altra parte della finestra, facendo attenzione a non toccare il Tassorosso, anche se le sue dita morivano dalla voglia di farlo. "Uhm, hai deciso che cosa hai intenzione di fare l'anno prossimo dopo aver lasciato Hogwarts?"

"Sono interessato a diventare un artista professionista, " disse Harry, senza alzare gli occhi dal libro. "Sai come ritratti di famiglia o scenari", continuò e Neville annuì. "La professoressa Sprite mi ha detto che sei un candidato per un posto di tirocinio in Erbologia. Hai deciso chi sarà il tuo insegnante? Oppure resterai a Hogwarts per essere l'apprendista della professoressa Sprite?"

Se la bocca Neville non si era spalancata quando Harry gli aveva risposto, sicuramente lo era ora, quando sembrava che Harry sapesse qualcosa su di lui. Neville impallidì quando la testa spettinata di Harry si voltò e lo fissò con un sopracciglio inarcato. "Ci stavo riflettendo, su-su-sul collaborare con la professoressa Sprite intendo, ma penso che lei sarebbe troppo impegnata con i Tassorosso e con l'insegnare a tutti quanti", replicò subito quando capì che Harry era in attesa di una risposta. "Non ho mai saputo che fossi interessato all'arte, però. Credo che si impari qualcosa di nuovo ogni giorno sui tuoi compagni di classe."

Le labbra di Harry si contrassero e Neville non poté fare a meno di osservare le labbra rosa. "Hai pensato che fossi interessato solo a salvare il mondo e a baciare i bambini?" Invece la testa di Neville scattò in alto per guardare il suo viso e sussultò per l'occhiata fulminante, scuotendo rapidamente la testa. "Non dare per scontato di conoscermi solo perché i media pubblicano merda su di me quando non hanno nulla di meglio da scrivere in prima pagina". Le parole ringhiate colsero di sorpresa Neville che trasalì, sbattendo bruscamente il gomito contro il muro.

"Non l'ho mai pensato di te, in realtà, " mormorò Neville, strofinando il gomito formicolante. "Mi sono sempre chiesto perché sei così tranquillo e cerchi ti nasconderti, non l'ho mai capito veramente e vorrei conoscerti meglio, " cercò di spiegare e sospirò quando capì che Harry probabilmente lo sentiva tutto il tempo, solo per essere pugnalato alle spalle dai bugiardi. "So che probabilmente lo senti spesso, probabilmente le stesse frasi che ho appena detto, ma volevo solo conoscerti meglio".

"Lo sento spesso, " disse Harry e spostò i suoi piedi in modo che fosse con la testa appoggiata sulle ginocchia. "Che cosa ti rende così diverso da tutti gli altri?"

Neville sospirò e cercò di capire che cosa ci fosse in lui di così diverso dalle altre persone che cercavano di essere amiche di Harry. Gli altri erano molto più popolari, potevano offrire di più con la loro amicizia e probabilmente non desideravano ardentemente il giovane dagli occhi verdi. "Non so cosa mi rende così diverso da tutti gli altri. Io non sono popolare, sono solo bravo in Erbologia e non posso offrirti di organizzarti degli incontri con gente importante, perché non ne conosco nessuna". Sospirò e si grattò la testa agitato. "Sinceramente volevo solo essere tuo amico perché mi piaci". Fece un respiro profondo e fu grato di non aver balbettato negli ultimi cinque minuti.

Neville, più che vedere, sentì apparire la porta e diede un ultimo sguardo alla figura accasciata di Harry, prima di uscire. I suoi occhi gettarono uno sguardo verso Harry per assicurarsi che il ragazzo più basso fosse a posto e non fosse sconvolto per quello che aveva detto.

oOoOo

Per quanto Neville ne sapeva, era sicuro che gli umani non dovessero fare le fusa. Fare le fusa era un'azione da gatti e da creature feline con gli occasionali Veela, ma quelli erano rari e non ne conosceva personalmente nessuno che ammettesse o no di fare effettivamente le fusa. Luna Lovegood era strana e Neville non era del tutto sicuro che fosse originaria di questo pianeta, per non parlare dell'essere umana. Luna Lovegood faceva le fusa, non come un gatto e non come una Veela, ma come ci si aspetterebbe da un essere umano se potesse fare le fusa.

"Perché sei così felice?", chiese, seduto di fronte a lei mentre poggiava i suoi libri di scuola sul tavolo della biblioteca. "Di solito sei così felice quando hai uno di quei libri di enigmi Babbani; qualcuno te ne ha regalato uno?"

Lei sbatté le palpebre verso di lui, alcuni ciuffi di capelli caddero dalla crocchia disordinata in cui li aveva raccolti e le finirono sugli occhi. "Vero o falso: la frase seguente è falsa. La frase precedente è vera. Queste frasi sono vere o false?" gli chiese mentre guardava un giornale rilegato in un qualche tipo pelle.

"Non lo so Luna, non sono intelligente come te". Neville sorrise e poi rifletté sull'enigma. "Aspetta, però quell'enigma non ha senso. Se la prima frase è vera, allora la seconda sarà falsa, ma allora la prima frase diventa falsa". Si schiarì la gola e guardò fuori dalla finestra, cercando di capire la risposta, ora che Luna sembrava intenta a far esplodere il suo cervello con gli enigmi. "Non ha senso, Luna!"

BAM!

Neville trasalì per il rumore e sarebbe caduto dalla sedia, se non avesse visto spuntare la rossa dall'altra parte della stanza. "Odio questi stupide sessioni dei GUFO", brontolò Ginny Weasley, sedendosi con un tonfo su una sedia accanto a Luna e sbattendo la testa sul tavolo. "Per favore, mettete fine alle mie sofferenze". Girò la sua testa di scatto verso di lui. "Come hai fatto ad affrontarli l'anno scorso Neville?"

Il suddetto ragazzo la guardò con le sopracciglia inarcate e ignorò di nuovo le fusa di Luna. "Merito di Luna per lo più. Lei è brava a fare piani di studio e prove pratiche, così sono stato abbastanza bravo senza impazzire".

Gli occhi castani Ginny incrociarono quelli grigio argenteo di Luna e ringhiò contro di lei. "Come mai Neville ha avuto piani di studio?" piagnucolò e si accasciò il suo corpo su quello di Luna. "Pensavo che mi volessi più bene perché capisco i tuoi problemi di donna".

La mano pallida appartenente a Luna accarezzò la testa di Ginny con delicatezza. "Non me l'hai mai chiesto. Posso mostrarti i piani di studio che ho fatto finora".

"Tu usi piani di studio?" chiese Neville con gli occhi spalancati, come se si aspettasse che Luna avesse le risposte per gli esami già nella sua testa. "Tu sai cose che nemmeno quelli del settimo anno conoscono e stai utilizzando piani di studio?"

La bionda consegnò un quaderno a Ginny e le accarezzò ancora la testa, prima di riportare di nuovo gli occhi sul suo libro di enigmi. "Ho bisogno di studiare gli argomenti degli esami o finirei per scrivere cose che non ho bisogno di scrivere."

"Sei una persona davvero intelligente Luna, ma la tua scrittura lascia molto a desiderare" disse Ginny, mostrandole i fitti scarabocchi e le lettere strambe. "Credo di aver bisogno di un incantesimo d'ingrandimento per questi o degli Omniocoli". Mostrò a Neville il quaderno e sorrise quando il ragazzo alzò gli occhi al cielo. "Però mi piacciono i tuoi ghirigori, aiutano a leggere, perché non vedo l'ora di scoprire il disegno successivo".

"Vorrei riavere il quaderno indietro quando hai finito di studiare, " disse Luna e indicò un punto a lato, dove riteneva che ci fosse il quaderno, perché aveva la testa immersa di nuovo nel suo libro di enigmi. "Mi piace leggere quello che ho scritto e aggiungerci alcune cose prima di dormire."

Un cenno dalla testa rossa fu la risposta che ottenne Luna, prima che Ginny si precipitasse verso gli scaffali della biblioteca per cercare alcuni libri. Neville la guardò andare tra gli scaffali e quindi verso Madama Pince, con un grande sorriso. "Hai capito che te lo restituirà stasera?"

"Copierà gli appunti di cui hai bisogno e me lo ridarà di nuovo prima di cena, " rispose Luna con leggerezza. Si girò lentamente e Neville si accigliò quando lei inclinò la testa di lato e guardò di fronte a lei. "Emozionante".

In realtà un ragazzo non pensa mai all'odore piacevole delle cose, di solito lo fanno le ragazze, e di solito non pensa come la luce possa rendere eterei i capelli di un'altra persona. Neville non si era mai veramente preoccupato di quello che la gente pensava di lui, perché in realtà non erano mai importanti. Così, quando Harry Potter si sedette accanto a lui, con il profumo dei campi in primavera e con la luce che rendeva i suoi capelli simili a un'aureola, non fu sorprendente che Neville lo notò perché Neville si interessava di quello che Harry pensava.

"Hai appena fatto la doccia?" La bocca Neville si spalancò per la domanda proveniente dalla bocca di Luna e la guardò come se fosse impazzita. "Hai un buon odore. Uno shampoo nuovo, forse". Si sporse in avanti e prese un ciuffo dei suoi capelli e in quel momento Neville fu geloso di Luna Lovegood, perché lei era una ragazza.

Harry peggiorò la situazione scompigliandosi i capelli e facendo spandere in maniera provocante il profumo delizioso verso Neville. Era possibile avercelo duro solo per il profumo della persona che ti piaceva? Era anche una cosa normale? Ma Neville aveva un auto-controllo migliore di quello, oppure poteva essere che non fosse un esibizionista e il solo pensiero che qualcuno potesse vedere il rigonfiamento nei suoi pantaloni lo fece calmare in fretta. Si strofinò il viso mentre pensava a cose non-sexy e sicuramente non a Harry Potter mentre faceva la doccia e profumava in modo assolutamente delizioso con il suo nuovo shampoo.

"Ciao, Neville." La voce lo fece sobbalzare e guardò negli occhi verdi. "Come stai dall'ultima volta che ci siamo visti?"

"Be-Be-bene, grazie". Fece una smorfia quando la balbuzie esplose dalla sua bocca prima che potesse impedirlo. "Tu come stai?"

Occhi grigio-argentei guardarono l'interazione con uno sguardo critico. Harry era suo amico, il suo primo amico in una scuola che la riteneva pazza, e teneva molto a lui e non avrebbe permesso che qualcuno lo ferisse in alcun modo. Anche Neville era suo amico, prima ancora di Ginny Weasley, perché si ricordava le visite al San Mungo per vedere sua madre e di averlo visto lì con la nonna. Sorrise e fissò le sfere gialle e blu, fluttuanti intorno ai due, e sperò per il meglio tra i due ragazzi.

Harry sorrise e arrossì per qualcosa che Neville aveva detto, e la ragazza iniziò ad ascoltare di nuovo la conversazione. "Non era stata mia intenzione dire quello a Malfoy e ho insultato un sacco di purosangue, così pare, quando l'ho detto."

"Vengo da una famiglia antica e ripensando al nostro albero genealogico è piuttosto scoraggiante", disse Neville con un sorriso, la sua balbuzie per ora scomparsa. "Non mi interessa sapere che la mia bisnonna ha sposato qualcuno che era imparentato con lei". Rabbrividì e si appoggiò allo schienale per essere più a suo agio. "Però sembra che non sia più in uso al giorno d'oggi, così Malfoy probabilmente non sposerà l'erede dei Black".

Harry spalancò leggermente gli occhi e si guardò intorno. "Mi auguro di no, visto che sono l'erede dei Black e che non ho alcun interesse per un troll bigotto come Malfoy."

Chiacchierarono per un po' sulle famiglie antiche e su come tradizioni importanti erano state dimenticate nel corso degli anni a causa dei nati Babbani e di come le tradizioni che sarebbero dovute scomparire fossero ancora in giro. Luna era stupita di come fossero in grado di parlare di quelle cose, eppure non stavano strappando i capelli a vicenda come avrebbe fatto alcuni dei Serpeverde quando l'argomento era sollevato.

Estrasse uno dei suoi libri dalla sua borsa e sorrise al vecchio album di foto. Dentro non c'erano fotografie, ma per lei aveva grande importanza ciò che conteneva, perché sapeva che nessuno avrebbe mai avuto una collezione simile alla sua - tranne forse Sirius Black.

"Luna, che cos'è quello?" chiese Harry, interrompendo quello che stava cercato di dire a Neville, quando la copertina dell'album attirò la sua attenzione. "Merlino santo, Luna. Sono quello che penso che siano?"

Luna arricciò il naso e inclinò la testa di lato. "Nonostante quello che la gente dice su di me Harry, non riesco a leggere la mente. Che cosa pensi che siano questi?"

Neville guardò i due e si sporse in avanti per sbirciare il libro. "Sono disegni. Hai messo disegni in un album fotografico."

Il libro si capovolse con un colpo di bacchetta della ragazza e Neville fu in grado di vedere meglio i disegni, quando le pagine si spostarono. "Posso immaginare che in un paio di anni questo libro avrà un prezzo considerevole, un vero peccato che abbia un valore inestimabile per me."

"Sono tutti molto belli", esclamò Neville mentre fermava le pagine che giravano e tornò su un disegno precedente che gli piaceva. "Questo è il Professor Piton!" Tornò nuovamente in avanti vide parecchi disegni colorati della piovra gigante e degli elfi domestici al lavoro in cucina. "Questo è incredibile. Sono tutti eseguiti dallo stesso artista?" Luna annuì e lasciò che Neville sfogliasse il libro di nuovo. "Se questo libro è così prezioso perché te lo porti dietro?"

"Le mie cose hanno la tendenza a scomparire dal mio baule, quindi mi piace averle con me in ogni momento", spiegò Luna e Neville sorrise. "Credo che l'unica altra persona che potrebbe avere come una raccolta grande come questa è Sirius Black, probabilmente ne ha anche di più vecchi."

Harry grugnì e si colpì la fronte con il palmo della mano. "In realtà la collezione di Remus Lupin è molto più grande", ammise, sconvolgendo Neville che il loro vecchio professore fosse un collezionista di quei disegni e che Harry lo sapesse. "Ha una cartella piena di figure stilizzate che ho disegnato da quando avevo tre anni e li tiene tutti catalogati in base alla data in cui sono stati fatti. Sirius ama incorniciarli e metterli in giro per tutta la casa."

"Tu li hai disegnati?" chiese Neville, con la bocca ancora spalancata. "Sono sorprendenti; non ho mai visto disegni come questi."

"Anche Dean Thomas è un artista eccezionale, " borbottò Harry e strinse le spalle. "È lui che ha fatto i manifesti di Quidditch durante le ultime quattro partite. E Luna stava mentendo sul fatto che i disegni siano costosi; se non ricordo male tutto ciò che c'è là dentro vale 25 galeoni ".

"Però sono importanti per me", affermò Luna e diede uno scappellotto sulla testa di Harry quando si chinò in avanti per prendere il libro da Neville. "Ho ancora i segnalibri che mi hai fatto al primo anno."

oOoOo

Correre per i corridoi non era mai consigliato agli studenti, perché di solito significava che si poteva essere presi da Gazza, il che significava quindi che affrontare qualche tipo di terribile detenzione. Neville era abbastanza disperato da non preoccuparsene molto al momento ed era sicuro che Gazza non avrebbe inflitto punizioni il giorno in cui gli studenti stavano partendo. _'Dubito che Piton desideri veramente che qualcuno di noi resti un giorno in più__,__ solo per una punizione. Andrà mai in vacanza? '_

Scivolò dietro l'angolo e raggiunse i Tassorosso in uscita dalla loro sala comune. Cercò di riprendere fiato in attesa della persona che voleva. Quando il fiume di divise gialle finalmente diminuì, vide in fondo i capelli disordinati di Harry e sorrise di gioia. Neville gridò il suo nome e Harry si voltò verso di lui.

"Neville, che ci fai qui? Pensavo che saresti stato tra le prime persone a bordo del treno, visto che ti aspetta un lungo viaggio, " disse Harry, mentre trotterellava verso lui, un sorriso sul volto.

"Volevo accompagnarti - passeggiare _con_ te un'ultima volta, prima di dover partire per la pausa estiva. Non ci vedremo per quasi due mesi e mezzo", ammise Neville, con le guance rosa per il suo scivolone e camminò accanto a Harry.

Gli studenti erano tutti ammassati vicino le carrozze, salutando e promettendo di scriversi durante le vacanze. Salutarono Luna mentre si precipitava in una carrozza con Ginny Weasley, suo fratello e Hermione Granger. Alcuni dei primini, che in due mesi sarebbero passati al secondo anno, stavano piangendo e aggrappandosi ai loro amici, stringendosi un po' più forte, mentre promettevano di inviarsi lettere e di visitare e un sacco di cose che avrebbero potuto anche dirsi quando erano sul treno.

"Ricordi quando eravamo così?" chiese Neville con un piccolo sorriso e sorpassò un Corvonero con una borsa piena di libri, probabilmente presi in prestito dalla biblioteca.

"Beh, non proprio, ho sempre usato una Passaporta perché viviamo vicino e prendere il treno sarebbe stato inutile". Harry scrollò leggermente le spalle e si diresse verso i cancelli della scuola con Neville al suo fianco. "Mi ricordo che tutti lo facevano sempre, non importava il perché, e suppongo che sarà strano quando ce ne andremo il prossimo anno e non succederà più."

Neville cercò di raccogliere tutto il suo coraggio di Grifondoro quando vide Remus Lupin appena fuori dai cancelli in attesa di Harry. Si bloccò e Harry si fermò accanto a lui in lieve confusione, prima di ricordarsi che Neville doveva prendere la carrozza per il treno.

"Harry", esordì Neville mordendosi il labbro inferiore, mentre cercava di non farsi intimidire, "Mi piaci tanto, davvero tanto."

"E' un bene, mi piaci anche te, " disse Harry con un sorriso luminoso. "Avevo pensato che lo avresti capito, dopo che abbiamo passato così tanto tempo insieme e non ci siamo uccisi a vicenda."

Neville sospirò e distolse per un secondo lo sguardo dagli occhi innocenti. "Non è quello che volevo dire". Sbuffò e Harry inclinò teneramente la testa di lato. "Questo è quello che voglio dire". Si chinò in avanti e premette le sue labbra su quelle di Harry, solo per tirarsi indietro quando fu sicuro che fosse passato abbastanza tempo e che non avrebbe ottenuto niente di più profondo. Gli occhi di Harry erano spalancati e la bocca leggermente aperta. "Ci-Ci vedremo l'anno prossimo, cre-cre-credo."

Quando Neville si girò Harry lo prese per la manica della veste e fece girare il Grifondoro verso di sé. Si stava mordicchiando il labbro e sembrava che se volesse dire qualcosa, invece fece solo un passo in avanti, poggiò l'altra mano sul collo di Neville, facendolo abbassare al suo livello.

Quella volta il bacio non fu un leggero sfioramento di labbra; una volta che le labbra di Harry toccarono quelle di Neville, il ragazzo aprì la bocca e approfondì lo scambio, strusciando la lingua sulla bocca scioccata di Neville e immergendosi per gustare e assaporare tutto ciò che era caratteristico del giovane Grifondoro. Quando si separarono gli occhi di Harry erano più scuri e il volto arrossato e fece un piccolo passo indietro per essere in grado di respirare. "Non ho nemmeno avuto l'occasione di invitarti per l'estate ... Ti piacerebbe venire l'ultimo mese durante le vacanze estive?"

"Mi piacerebbe venire da-" La sua risposta fu soffocata dalle labbra di Harry che ricoprirono di nuovo le sue. Non si aspettava l'arrendevolezza e la morbidezza delle labbra dell'altro ragazzo e si sporse in avanti un pochino per averne di più.

"Ci vediamo il 1° agosto quindi, " disse Harry con un sorriso luminoso e lo saluto con la mano. Remus Lupin sorrideva dall'altra parte del cancello ed era leggermente girato, come se non avesse appena visto il suo figlioccio baciarsi con uno dei suoi studenti passati. Harry salutò di nuovo e si voltò per parlare con Remus con un sorriso largo, fino a quando la Passaporta si attivò e scomparirono.

oOoOo

"Chi era quello?" chiese Remus, anche se era ben consapevole di chi fosse il ragazzo Grifondoro.

"Neville Paciock, " rispose Harry con uno stupido sorriso sul volto.

"Il ragazzo che ti piaceva fin dal quarto anno?"

"Sì, proprio lui".

"È' il tuo ragazzo?" chiese Remus, con un sopraciglio inarcato.

Harry gli sorrise e inclinò la testa di lato. "No, ma lo sarà".

_'Ah, Sirius, il nostro piccolo Harry non è altro che un piccolo serpente cospiratore vestito come un innocente tasso. Come farò a spiegartelo? ' _

oOoOo

_**Continua l'iniziativa"Chi sceglieresti come partner di Harry?" **_

_A settembre inizierò la pubblicazione di tre one-shot con protagonista Harry Potter e un personaggio maschile a scelta. Chi sarà il fortunato compagno del Grifondoro dovrete sceglierlo voi!_

_Lasciate un commento a qualsiasi storia pubblicata/in pubblicazione o inviate un PM su uno qualsiasi dei seguenti siti: ^ http:/ /www. fanfiction. net/u/1925563/claudia20100 ^ - ^ http:/ /claudia20100. insanejournal. com/16329. html ^ - ^ http:/ /claudia20100. livejournal. com/16361. html ^ - ^ http:/ /www. nocturnealley. org/viewuser. php?uid=4255 ^_

_Potete scegliere il vostro candidato dalla seguente lista:_

_1)Bill Weasley_

_2)Neville Paciock_

_3)Remus Lupin_

_4)Scorpius Malfoy_

_5)Theodore Nott_

_6) Sirius Black_

_Le votazioni saranno aperte fino al 31/06/2011. Le traduzioni con i primi tre classificati saranno pubblicate una al mese, a partire da settembre. Qui (^ http:/ /claudia20100. insanejournal. com/16329. html ^) o qui(^ http:/ /claudia20100. livejournal. com/16361. html ^) potete seguire l'andamento delle votazioni._

_Grazie mille per la collaborazione!_


End file.
